villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Truepopperking33
Truepopperking33 is a one-time villain from the FOX animated sitcom, The Cleveland Show, only appearing in the episode "All You Can Eat". He is a 12-year-old Wikipedia user, who got into an editing war with Cleveland Brown on the page for the microwaved pastries, known as "Slop Poppers". As a villain, he is responsible for identity theft, slander, virtual vandalism, and ruining the life of Cleveland Brown. He is voiced by Max Burkholder. Biography In "All You Can Eat", Cleveland was an obsessive Wikipedia editor under the name "Popperkingcleve42", who endlessly contributed his knowledge on Slop Poppers. A user named Truepopperking33 changed the saturated fat count from 52 to 48. This sparked a back-and-forth editing war between himself and Cleveland, which soon turned into a flame war, when Truepopperking33 made a slanderous page for his account, featuring Cleveland's head being photoshopped into embarrassing pictures and videos. Later, Cleveland's credit card was declined, his bank account was emptied, and his car was falsely reported stolen. These events would come about as results of Truepopperking33 stealing Cleveland's identity and ruining his life. Cleveland did nothing to fight back against this, only cowering more with every attack. Eventually, Rallo contacted Truepopperking33 and arranged a real-life meeting between himself and Cleveland at the official Slop Popper Headquarters, where they engaged in a battle of the wits. When Truepopperking33 showed his face, it turned out he was a little boy, who made immature sexual and maternal insults. The two of them competed in a public buzzer-ringing game show, which would soon be stopped by Miller Anne Greene, the creator of Slop Poppers. He was appalled by the Slop Popper abuse of Cleveland and Truepopperking33. He explained how they had taken the goodness of a what was intended to be a small treat, to be enjoyed on occasion, and turned it into a ridiculous piece of gross, confectionery drivel, which they had an unhealthy obsession for. Greene ordered for the Slop Popper company to be shut down, seeing it as ruined by having those two affiliated with it. The fight was put to an end, but Truepopperking33 didn't stop being a jerk, as he told Cleveland he'd already stolen more money from his bank account, and registered him as a sexual predator in 9 states. Cleveland yet again had no means of getting revenge on him and moved to France. Appearance Truepopperking33 is a short, fat, pasty-skinned, red-haired boy with tons of freckles on his already very pale and sun-deprived face. He wears a red and yellow striped shirt, blue shorts, and brown shoes. Personality Truepopperking33 is an immature little boy, somewhere between the ages of 11 and 13. He trolls and cyperbullies people online, making humiliating Wikipedia pages on them, as well as jokes about "having sex with their moms". As strange as it may seem, Truepopperking33 is actually a technological genius, knowing how to successfully steal identities, hack into bank accounts, and overall, ruin someone's life, all while keeping his identity a secret. Trivia *His true first name was never revealed. *Truepopperking33's method of bullying Cleveland, creating an embarrassing Wikipedia page on him is similar to the trolling culture of . Category:The Cleveland Show Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Nameless Category:Kids Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Rivals Category:Mastermind Category:One-Shot Category:Crackers